Daily Dose of Akakuro
by Sayaka Minamoto
Summary: [UPDATE CH.4] Berbagai macam kisah(?) akakuro random dalam bentuk drabble atau cerita singkat. Setiap bab nya tidak berhubungan dan bisa jadi berbeda genre. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuangkan ide-ide cerita yg saya terlalu malas untuk buat versi full nya. Cheers DISCLAIMER ALL KUROBAS CHARA FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI
1. Chapter 1 : Dia

_**Genre : Humor (I hope :"D)**_

_**Warning! A bit OOC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kuroko Tetsuya mendesah.

Bukan, bukan mendesah yang nganu. Tapi dalam artian menghela nafas lelah.

Benar. Tetsuya lelah.

Menjadi tak kasat mata sudah biasa baginya. Tak dianggap sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Tapi Tetsuya tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya pun demikian.

Baru kali ini, dadanya merasa sangat sesak karena diabaikan.

"Sei-kun..." bibir mungilnya memanggil dengan lirih, berharap pemuda merah tersebut menjawab.

Tapi sepertinya Tetsuya terlalu banyak berharap.

Jangankan disahut, dilirik pun boro-boro.

Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar mengabaikannya. Melupakan eksistensinya.

Ah...jadi begitu.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari kencan mereka berdua. Tadi pagi, secara tiba-tiba sang kekasih mengetuk pintu flat-nya. Sebuket bunga diberikan tak lupa disertai senyuman tampan.

Kejutan, katanya.

Tidak janjian tapi tiba-tiba diajak pergi oleh kekasih hati, bukankah itu romantis?

Tetsuya merasa hari ini pasti akan menjadi indah. Terlebih, mood-nya pagi ini buruk karena persediaan harian susu vanila habis, dan sialnya lagi ketika pergi ke minimarket pun minuman kesukaannya out of stock.

Tetsuya galau. Tetsuya tak bisa hidup dan menjalani hari dengan prima apabila belum mengecap si manis.

Jadi, ketika Seijuurou datang Tetsuya berharap akan diajak ke Majiba dibelikan susu kocok Vanilla.

Memang sih, mereka akan pergi ke Majiba.

Hari ini Seijuurou tidak membawa mobil mewahnya. Katanya, ingin mencoba berjalan kaki dan naik bus bersama Tetsuya. Biar lebih romantis dan memiliki sensasi tersendiri—sekali lagi, ini kata Seijuurou.

Tetsuya pikir, hari ini pasti benar-benar akan menyenangkan.

Tanpa ia tahu justru hal tersebut mendatangkan masalah. Ketika mereka sedang menyusuri pusat .pertokoan, secara tak sengaja mereka berdua bertemu _dia_ yang berada di dalam salah satu toko, menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman—yang menurut Tetsuya—aneh.

Demi apapun, dari semua isi yang ada di bumi dan jagat raya Tetsuya paling tidak mau bertemu _dia_

Kenapa? Karena selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, _dia_ telah merebut perhatian Seijuurou darinya.

Tetsuya yang duluan sadar kalau mereka akan berpapasan, tapi sebaik mungkin ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar Seijuuro tidak melihat.

Sayangnya Tetsuya terlalu meremehkan emperor eye.

Seijuurou langsung memicing. Meski wajahnya tetap terlihat biasa dan masih cool, tapi Tetsuya bisa melihat binar bahagia di kedua manik heterochrome itu.

Kedua kaki berhenti melangkah, memandang sejenak paras dan rupa yang dimiliki _dia_.

Rambut panjang yang tergerai indah sampai punggung. Kedua mata bulatnya yang berbinar lembut, namun terkesan misterius. Kulitnya yang halus dan seputih salju, serta senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibir merah muda.

Seijuurou terpana.

Langkah perlahan namun pasti, Seijuurou masuk ke dalam toko, menghampiri _dia_ yang selalu ada di sana. Genggaman ke tangan Tetsuya dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Sei-kun, kumohon jangan—"

Terlambat. Seijuurou sudah pergi jauh.

Tetsuya merasa diselingkuhi langsung di depan mata.

Kedua manik birunya menatap punggung kokoh itu dengan sendu. Berharap akan berbalik kembali padanya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Tetsuya terlalu banyak berharap. Dipanggil berapa kali pun, Seijuurou enggan menoleh.

Tidak mau langsung menyerah begitu saja, Tetsuya menyusul Seijuurou. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang tenggelam di dunianya sendiri bersama _dia_.

Tangan putih dielus, "Halo sayang... Ah, kamu cantik seperti biasa. Kedua matamu sungguh indah. Membuatku seolah terhisap ke dalam dirimu yang begitu menawan."

Demi apa, itu adalah gombalan Seijuurou untuk Tetsuya ketika masih PDKT dulu! Dan sekarang Seijuurou melakukannya untuk yang lain?!

"Kau benar-benar sempurna... Aku tak sabar untuk membawamu ke apartemenku."

Apa?! Tidak, tidak boleh!

"Hm? Apa ini?" Seijuurou kembali memicing ketika mandapati lengan putih itu terdapat bekas goresan, sepertinya berasal dari benda tajam.

"..." Aura hitam sang emperor menguar dahsyat. Ia siap melabrak siapapun yang berani melakukan ini—

BRAKKK

Belum sempat Seijuurou melancarkan aksi, pintu kaca toko telah didobrak dengan tidak manusiawi. Pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasih birunya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Benar, kalian tak salah baca. Yang telah "menganiaya" pintu tersebut adalah Tetsuya. Aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya tak kalah dengan milik Seijuurou. Wajahnya masih datar seperti pantat teflon yang tadi pagi dicuci mama Shiori, tapi iris birunya menatap dingin. Kedua tangan terkepal kuat. Langkah tegap mendekati Seijuurou dan dia. Pokoknya tampilan Tetsuya kali ini mirip tukang pukul bos mafia.

Kuroko Tetsuya mendadak menjelma menjadi sangar dan macho dimata Seijuurou.

"T-Tetsuya..?" seakan tersadar, Seijuurou langsung panik dalam hati. Demi saus tartar, ia kembali khilaf! Pose defensif segera Seijuurou ambil ketika tangan Tetsuya terjulur untuk menyentuh _dia_.

"Tetsuya, tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan...!"

Tak pernah terpikir oleh Seijuurou kalau ia akan mengucapkan kalimat drama picisan yang selalu dia cibir habis-habisan. Faktor panik membuat otak jeniusnya mendadak koslet.

"Minggir."

Hanya satu kata. Namun mampu membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou merinding.

"Sa-sayang...jangan, ya?"

"Berani sayang-sayangan?!"

"Oke, Maaf, tidak, Tetsuya—"

"Jadi Sei-kun betulan tidak sayang lagi?!"

'_Ya Tuhann, serba salahh?!'_ Seijuurou menjambak rambut frustasi dalam hati. Susahnya menghadapi uke kesayangan yang sedang ngambek.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan! Sungguh, aku cuma mencintai Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang terbaik. Tetsuya yang paling oke. Tetsuya yang paling canti—eh, _dia_ juga cantik, sih."

BRAK!

Meja terdekat yang tak berdosa jadi korban.

"Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dasar tukang selingkuh! Sei-kun selalu menduakanku dengan _dia_! Tidak peduli kita sedang kencan, makan bareng, ke bioskop, bahkan ketika kita bercinta sekalipun!" teriak Tetsuya terlalu frontal hingga membuat yang mendengar malu sendiri.

Sementara _dia_? Masih setia menonton dengan senyuman yang selalu menempel di wajah. Membuat Tetsuya tambah jengkel melihatnya.

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Tetsuya!"

"Terus saja mengelak!"

"Tentu saja, karena cuma Tetsuya kekasihku satu-satunya. Tak pernah ada orang lain! Jadi berhenti menuduh aku menduakanmu."

"Ya, Sei-kun memang tak menduakanku dengan ORANG lain. Tapi Sei-kun menduakanku dengan MAKHLUK DUA DIMENSI!" emosi Tetsuya sambil menunjuk pada _action figure real size edition _ DIA yang berada di belakang Seijuurou.

Ya, kalian tak salah baca. _'Dia'_ tak lain tak bulan adalah salah satu karakter yang berasal dari anime terfavorit tahun ini.

Chihiro, namanya.

Awalnya Tetsuya tak masalah—dan agak bingung juga. Pasalnya, Seijuurou bukanlah seorang otaku tapi tiba-tiba tertarik pada karakter anime. Tapi okelah, Tetsuya tidak banyak berkomentar.

Pernah sekali Tetsuya menanyakan Seijuurou alasan kenapa ia suka sekali dengan Chihiro.

"_Karena Chihiro mengingatkanku pada Tetsuya_," jawabnya.

Pipi Tetsuya agak merona mendengar jawabannya.

Tapi lama kelamaan, 'penyakit' Seijuurou semakin parah. Ketika mereka berduaan, hal-hal yang dibahas selalu tak jauh dari Chihiro. Tetsuya tak tahan lagi. Emosi yang selalu ia pendam selama ini akhirnya meledak.

"Kita putus, Sei-kun!" ultimatum dikeluarkan, Tetsuya keluar dengan langkah dihentakan.

"APA?! Tidak! Tetsuya, Tungguu!" panik, Seijuurou langsung mengejar. Apa-apaan, seharusnya hari ini kencan berduaan sambil mesra-mesraan, kenapa jadi begini!

_Well_, Seijuurou-kun. Lain kali jangan sampai lupa sama pacar sendiri, ya.

"TETSUYAAA!"

**FIN**

_**Author's note :**_

_**Haloo, Sayaka lagi disini! Hehe**_

_**Untuk chapter ini, gak tau dari mana, tiba-tiba saya bayangin Akashi jadi otaku yang sayang waifunya, jadilah akhirnya cerita ini xDD tadinya mau saya buat Akashi lebih gila kagi, tapi nanti jatohnya OOC banget, ah wkwkwk**_

_**Sesuai judul buku, setiap chapternya itu cerita-cerita random (yang kebanyakan hasil dari ide sesaat/?). Gak ada jadwal tetap untuk updatenya.**_

_**Walau saya bilang genrenya biss berbeda tiap bab, tapi sepertinya mostly humor, hahaha**_

_**Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian.**_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Goodbye

_**Genre : Angst**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Semua sudah berakhir._

Sepasang manik heterochrome memandang hamparan langit biru yang luas. Pandangannya mulai buram.

Pertempuran sudah berakhir. Mereka, _Kiseki no Sedai,_ kelompok pembunuh terkenal di seluruh dunia telah berhasil membalaskan dendam mereka.

Walau harus dibayar mahal dengan nyawa sendiri.

Akashi Seijuuro tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa sudah lama_ The Jabberwock_—salah satu musuh besar— mengincar _Kiseki no Sedai._

Alasannya? Entahlah, Seijuurou sudah tak ingat dan tak mau peduli lagi. Yang jelas, sepele.

Bodohnya lagi, ia malah meladeni.

Buku-buku jari yang sudah berlumur darah mengepal, bibir digigit kuat.

Seijuurou ingat. Hari itu, dua minggu sebelum pertempuran terakhir. Kuroko Tetsuya, sang anggota bayangan Kiseki no Sedai—dan juga kekasihnya, menawarkan diri untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam anggota Jabberwock dan menjadi mata-mata demi mengumpulkan informasi.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Hal itu sudah biasa. Ini bukan pertama kali ada yang mengincar. Mereka adalah buronan kelas kakap. Seluruh dunia mengincar kepala mereka.

Namun tentu saja, belum ada satupun yang berhasil.

Sudah pasti, kali ini pun tak ada bedanya. Tetsuya akan mengumpulkan semua informasi mengenai Jabberwock. Kemudian Seijuurou dan yang lainnya akan menjemput Tetsuya sekaligus _menghancurkan_ mereka sampai tak tersisa satu jejak pun.

Tak ada yang boleh bermain-main dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Berani menantang, artinya siap untuk _mati_.

Seijuurou selalu menang. Siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalannya, maka ia tak akan segan. Tak peduli sehebat dan sekuat apapun orang-orang itu, bahkan dengan sekelompok orang yang dielu-elukan sebagai pesaing_ Kiseki no Sedai, The Uncrowned Kings._

Seijuurou selalu menang, karena dia absolut.

Harusnya begitu, kan?

Tetapi kenyataan tidak selalu berbanding lurus dengan harapan.

Semalam, Tetsuya kembali. Lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

_Ya, Tetsuya-nya memang kembali..._

_...dengan tubuh terpotong dan kepala yang terpisah._

_Kiseki no Sedai _—Seijuurou, terlalu meremehkan Jabberwock—meremehkan Nash Gold Jr. Siapa sangka ternyata dia berhasil membongkar identitas Tetsuya dan menjebaknya. Kemudian, dengan berbaik hati bedebah itu _mengirimkan_ Tetsuya pulang.

Dunia di sekeliling Seijuuro seolah runtuh. Kegelapan langsung menyelimuti dirinya.

Siapapun yang berani menantangnya harus diberi pelajaran.

Dan siapapun yang berani MENYENTUH Tetsuya-NYA harus MATI.

Pertarungan dengan _Jabberwock_ tidaklah mudah. Kekuatan fisik dan stamina yang jauh melebihi _kiseki no sedai. _

Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tak bisa menang, kan?

"Monyet-monyet sialan! Brengsek!"

Nash menatap nyalang pria berambut merah di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sudah bermandikan darah. Kedua kaki dan tangan sudah dipotong tanpa ampun oleh Seijuurou. Giginya gemelutuk, geram. Tidak terima kalau dirinya sudah kalah.

"Inilah akibat berani macam-macam denganku." ujung pedang menempel pada nadi yang masih berdetak lemah di leher Nash, siap memotongnya kapan saja.

"Cih, jangan merasa tinggi dulu kau, monyet brengsek," kemudian menyeringai, "Kau sendiri tak lama lagi juga mati." Ia menatap tubuh di depannya yang juga sudah babak belur, namun entah kenapa masih berdiri kokoh. Darah mengalir deras dari luka sayatan di sekujur rubuh, dan sayatan pedang Nash berhasil memotong tangan kanan Seijuurou.

Meski demikian, kedua kakinya tetap berdiri kokoh. Semua luka yang ia dapatkan sama sekali tidak menghambatnya.

Karena Seijuurou sudah tidak peduli. Yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang hanyalah membunuh sang pembunuh kekasihnya.

Dendam telah membutakan seluruh indranya.

"Matilah kau, Nash!" pedang terayun secepat kilat, hingga Nash tak sempat bereaksi. Kepala yang dipenuhi helaian pirang itu terjatuh, menggelinding menyedihkan ke kaki Seijuurou—yang kini tersenyum puas. Dendamnya selesai terbalaskan.

Kedua kaki mulai goyah, tubuhnya seakan baru tersadar bahwa sudah mencapai batas. Namun tetap bertahan, melangkah melewati tumpukan mayat di sekelilingnya.

Netra merah-emas memandang sendu tubuh teman-temannya yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas oleh Seijuurou, bahwa mereka, kiseki no sedai, pembunuh yang paling ditakuti, akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Ya, Seijuurou lah satu-satunya yang masih hidup sekarang. Dia bisa sampai sejauh ini berkat pengorbanan teman-temannya, yang telah bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatan jiwa dan raga, sebelum akhirnya gugur satu persatu.

_Tidak akan lagi ada teriakan-teriakan yang mengganggu dari Ryouta dan Daiki._

_Tidak akan ada lagi rengekan lapar dan bosan dari Atsushi._

_Tidak akan lagi ada Midorima dengan segala ke-tsundere-an nya_

_Dan..._

_Tidak akan ada lagi kelembutan dan kasih sayang dari Tetsuyanya._

Seijuuro akhirnya terbaring. Tubuh yang kian melemah itu dibawa terlentang, waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Langit biru nan luas menjadi saksi terakhir pertarungan mereka.

Setetes airmata milik Seijuurou jatuh. Langit biru itu mengingatkannya kepada sang kekasih—_malaikatnya_, yang membuat dunianya lebih menyenangkan.

"Langit biru...memang sangat indah..."

Pandangannya mulai buram. Tertatih, satu tangan terangkat, mencoba meraih sang langit yang tak mungkin ia gapai.

_Tetsuya...sayang, tunggu aku..._

Sedetik kemudian, tangan itu mulai lunglai dan terjatuh .

_**END**_

_**Author's note :**_

_**Yaakk, langsung banting setir ke angst di chapter kedua haha xD**_

_**Ini itu salah satu ide cerita akakuro yang udah lama bersarang di kepala, tapi gak pernah bisa saya tuang ke dalam tulisan. Maklum, authornya gak bisa nulis cerita yg serius :")) akhirnya cuma kepikiran tulis endingnya aja wkwk**_

_**Jadi aslinya cerita ini genrenya supernatural. Jadi kisedai + tetsuya punya kekuatan superhuman dan mereka itu macem geng Gen ei Ryodan dari anime HxH. Otomatis Udah banyak banget orang-orang yang mereka bunuh.**_

_**Nah, awalnya mau dibuat lawannya itu seirin, yaitu kelompok yang berlawanan sama kisedai. Seirin ini tipe-tipe kelompok yang suka keadilan, dan gak suka bgt sama kelakuan kisedai. Akhirnya mereka sepakat buat musnahin(?) kisedai. **_

_**Tapi setelah dipikir, kayaknya seirin gk setega itu sampe bisa mutilasi cuya :")) akhirnya dirubah jadi jabberwock. Dan gk jadi supernaturalnya wkwwk**_

_**Akhir kata, terima kasih buat readers semua yang bersedia baca cerita gaje ini sampe akhir. Love youu #kissandhug**_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Bait

_**Akakuro Mahasiswa!AU**_

_**Enjoy~**_

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou mengernyit begitu melihat salah satu foto Tetsuya terpampang di _timeline_ Instogramnya.

Filter telinga kucing yang sedang _booming_ menghiasi foto pemuda manis bersurai biru yang sedang berpose memeluk boneka anak ayam bulat berwarna merah. Mata dwiwarna melirik _caption_-yang hanya berisi dua emotikon anak kucing dan anak ayam-serta jam foto tersebut diunggah.

_15 minutes ago._

Masih baru, namun ratusan _likes_ langsung menyerbu. Beragam komentar pun tak absen berdatangan. Kebanyakan berasal dari teman-teman mereka, tapi tak sedikit juga orang tak dikenal ikut mengirimkan pujian di komentar.

_**ry0uta_kise **__O/O K-Kurokocchiii kawaii-ssu!_

_**Momoii_ **__Tetsu-kuunn gemes ih _

_**MurasakiAtsushi**__ Hee... Liat foto Kuro-chin jadi kepingin soto ayam..._

_**awsomedaiki**__ Sialan, Tetsu... otw kamar mandi_

_**midorimashintaro**__ Aomine, nyebut-nanodayo_

_**Taigarawr**__ Engas gak tau tempat anjir si Aomine_

_**Mayu-zoom**__ sange kok ama makhluk 3D_

_**NashkingofmonkeyJr**__ BHUNGKUSSS_

...dan masih banyak komentar lainnya.

Tiga siku imajiner muncul di dahi Akashi. Apa-apaan mereka semua?! Apalagi Daiki, beraninya menggunakan foto kekasihnya sebagai bahan yang tidak-tidak.

Hmm...mungkin nanti dirinya bisa mampir ke 'gubuk' Daiki. Guntingnya sudah lama tak bersilaturahmi dengan sang makhluk kegelapan.

Yang lebih penting, kenapa Tetsuya mengunggah foto seperti ini? Tak tahukah dia kalau yang begini hanya akan mengundang orang-orang aneh?

Ia mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi. Ponsel kembali diambil, segera menekan speed dial nomor Tetsuya.

_"Halo?"_

"Apa maksudnya upload foto begitu?" Seijuurou langsung to the point.

_"Maksudnya gimana, Sei-kun?"_

"Jangan pura-pura polos. Itu foto apa di Instogram?"

_"Oh..." _sahut Tetsuya(sok)polos_. "Cuma mau coba filter baru aja, biar ikut kekinian. Hehe.."_

Seijuurou menghela nafas. "Hapus fotonya sekarang juga."

_"Ehh Sei-kun kenapa, sih? Aku tak mau, ah."_

"Tetsuya sudah lihat komentar-komentar yang ada disana? Pokoknya tidak boleh. Hapus sekarang. Banyak laki-laki hidung belang yang terpancing," ujar Seijuurou gemas.

Padahal Seijuurou sendiri diam-diam menyimpan foto tersebut di galerinya.

"Tetsuya tahu kan aku tak suka kalau ada orang lain yang genit padamu? Hapus sekarang juga, titik."

_"Tidak mau. Kalau Sei-kun mau hapus, hapus saja sendiri sini dari ponselku."_

"Hah?"

_"Kutunggu di kos ya, Sei-kun. Jaa ne..."_

Pip.

Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?! Tiba-tiba telepon diputus begitu saja secara sepihak.

Seijuurou memandang layar ponselnya sejenak, kemudian menyeringai.

Hee... Sepertinya kekasihnya yang satu ini menantangnya. Awas saja, Seijuurou akan memberikan hukuman yang 'manis' untuknya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Seijuurou langsung menyambar kunci motornya dan tancap gas menuju kos-kosan sang kekasih tersayang.

* * *

Di seberang telepon, Tetsuya tersenyum puas. Rencananya untuk memancing Seijuurou berhasil.

Lagipula siapa suruh dari minggu lalu mengabaikan Tetsuya terus dan lebih memilih berkencan dengan pekerjaannya di BEM-bahkan di malam minggu.

Bibir mungilnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Ah, Tetsuya tak sabar menunggu Seijuurou datang, ia ingin mengajaknya berkencan hari ini. Sebaiknya kemana ya? Menonton film di bioskop kedengarannya bagus. Kebetulan ada film yang dari kemarin ingin ia tonton.

Sambil bersenandung, Tetsuya pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Senyuman terus menempel dibibirnya.

Ah, asal kamu tahu saja Tetsuya, kalau kekasih merahmu itu justru akan mengajak 'berkencan' semalaman di atas ranjang.

**END**

_**Author's note :**_

_Udah lama gak update. Apa kabar semuanya? Semoga baik2 semua yaa_

_Fanfic ini sebetulnya juga aku up di wattpadku, dan aku juga lebih sering aktif disana sekarang. Kalau ada cerita baru pun akan up disana duluan. Mungkin yang punya akun bisa mampir di lapak ku : sayakacchi ^^_

_Ffn udh mulai sepi yaa huhu apalagi fandom Akakuro ini :") _


	4. Chapter 4 : Preman

_**AU! Ketua Osis!Seijuurou x Preman Ala2!Tetsuya**_

_**Enjoy~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang _lazuardi_ dan _ruby_ saling menatap.

Seijuurou hendak menuju ruang osis ketika ditengah jalan bertemu dengan sosok asing di halaman sekolahnya. Langkahnya terhenti, diperhatikannya orang asing tersebut dari bawah ke atas.

Sepatu yang kumal, seragam yang jauh dari kata rapi, dan apa itu yang dipakai dileher, kalung rantai? Heh, sepertinya ada preman nyasar. Kenapa bisa masuk sini?! Sepertinya Seijuurou harus "menegur" satpam gerbang—

"Apa liat-liat, hah?!" seru si "orang asing" dengan datar namun galak, yang mau tidak mau membuat Seijuurou tersentak dari pikirannya dan menatap wajah pemuda didepannya tersebut, yang dibalas dengan nyalang.

Bukannya terlihat gahar, tapi malah terlihat imut di mata Seijuurou.

_Mirip anak kucing_—pikirnya. Anak semanis ini benar-benar preman?

Seijuurou berdeham, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ini wilayah Rakuzan, sedang apa preman ingusan sepertimu disini?" sahutnya kalem namun membuat Tetsuya, si orang asing tersebut naik pitam.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana."

"Hoo, lihat siapa yang seharusnya diusir."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir. Jujur saja hari ini adalah debut pertamanya sebagai preman. Ia lelah selalu diejek lembek atau seperti perempuan, bahkan tak jarang dirinya digoda orang atau jadi korban _sekuhara_.

Karena itulah, mulai hari ini Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menjadi preman agar terlihat lebih _manly_, lebih laki. Sehingga orang-orang tak asal bicara.

Namun naas, debut nya tak berjalan dengan mulus. Ia malah bertemu dan ditantang berantem dengan preman sungguhan. Hasilnya? Tentu saja kalah.

Karena itulah ia datang ke Rakuzan, niat hati ingin bertemu dan curhat dengan sang sepupu kesayangan, Chihiro. Tapi dia malah kepergok dan terancam diusir dengan pemuda merah—juga tampan ini. Dilihat dari _band_ di lengan, kelihatannya dia ketua osis. Tetsuya sudah berusaha mengusir, namun apa daya bentakannya tak berefek.

Seijuurou akhirnya menghela nafas, sepertinya pemuda (baca : _uke_) didepannya ini sedang ada masalah—insting _seme_ Seijuurou berkata demikian. Ia jadi tak tega mengusir. Malah tergoda untuk mengundangnya ke rumah.

Ia pun berlutut dihadapan Tetsuya, menyadari salah satu tangan cantik itu terdapat luka goresan yang cukup panjang. Tangan Tetsuya ditarik dengan lembut, sebuah sapu tangan dikeluarkan dari saku kemudian dililitkan pada luka tersebut.

Tetsuya menatap keheranan. Tadi dia mengira ketua osis ini akan memanggil satpam dan mengusir, tapi ternyata malah membebat luka di tangan Tetsuya. Perlakuannya lembut sekali, seolah-olah Tetsuya adalah pajangan kaca yang rapuh.

"Uhm, Te-terima kasih..." gumam Tetsuya setelah Seijuurou selesai.

Seijuurou tersenyum—pipi Tetsuya sedikit merona.

"Sama-sama."

Apa-apaan ini?! Dada Tetsuya berdebar. Ia jadi mirip gadis perawan yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uhh... Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ada urusan apa datang kesini? Kau dari Seirin, kan?" tanya Seijuurou melihat seragam Tetsuya.

"Eh, iya... Aku kemari ingin bertemu Chihiro-nii," sahut Tetsuya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro? Kau pacarnya?" nada Seijuurou sedikit tidak suka. Kata orang, kalau jodoh wajahnya pasti mirip. Nah Tetsuya ini mirip sekali dengan Chihiro. Jangan-jangan..?!

"Bukan, aku sepupunya." Tetsuya menggeleng. Seijuurou mengelus dada.

Tak disangka ternyata seniornya yang suram itu punya sepupu yang manis begini. Seijuurou langsung tertarik begitu pertama melihat. Rasanya ingin dibawa pulang dan diperkenalkan dengan kedua orang tuanya sebagai calon menantu.

"Chihiro sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Eh, masa? Tapi Chihiro-nii bilang—"

"Rumahmu dimana? Kuantar pulang." potong Seijuurou sambil menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal.

"Hah—tunggu, apa-apaan ini?! Turunkan aku!" Tetsuya berusaha memberontak, namun tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Seijuurou.

"Supirku ada di parkiran, kita naik mobil." senyuman kembali mengembang dibibirnya. "Ayo kita pulang, sayang."

"Tu-tunggu, lepas—GYAAA!"

Tanpa mengidahkan perkataan Tetsuya, Seijuurou pun langsung memboyong si biru "pulang".

Masa bodoh dengan rapat osis. Calon jodohnya lebih prioritas.

**END**

_**Happy birthdayyy Akashiii**__** ~\\(≧▽≦)/~**__** langgeng terus sama tante cuya ya. Cetaklah Akashi junior sebanyak2nya**__**!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Chihiro celingukan mencari Tetsuya. Kemana dia? Katanya ada di halaman sekolah?

Ia mengambil ponsel, hendak menghubungi sang sepupu. Namun sebuah pesan menginterupsi.

_From : Akashi Sei-tan_

_Chihiro, Tetsuya ada bersamaku. Tak perlu khawatir, dia akan kubawa "pulang". _

_Sampai nanti, __**kakak ipar.**_

"..."

_THE HELL_?! APA-APAAN INI, KENAPA SI SETAN ITU BISA BERSAMA ADIK SEPUPU KESAYA9NGANNYA?!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Chihiro tak rela kalau Tetsuya ditangkap setan merah itu. Ia harus segera bertindak! Dengan tergesa ia pun berlari keluar sekolah.

"TETSUYAAA...!"

**REAL END**

_**Note: **_

_**Btw, ada yg main twitter kah disini? Boleh lah kita mutualan hehehe akunku phntomblue11**_

_**Ini akun khusus buat fangirlingan mostly knb (khususnya akakuro). Suka upload fanart2ku jga disitu . Jdi lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa fangirlingan bareng disana**__**(σ≧▽≦)σ**__** (biar aku gk cuma retweet ama like aja tiap buka akun hahaha xD)**_


End file.
